The present invention related to a wrench, and more particularly to a reversible adjustable wrench.
In prior art, when use an adjustable wrench to turn a nut (or a bolt), it has to disengage the nut after turning an angle. And then, turns the adjustable wrench returning to the initial angle and reengages the adjustable wrench to the nut again for driving the nut to turn. User has to repeat the procedures described above to turn tight or to turn loose the nut.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reversible adjustable wrench 90, which is capable of turning a nut without having to disengage and reengage the nut. The adjustable wrench 90 disposes two round channels 911 and 921 at the fixed jaw 91 and the movable jaw 92 respectively. Two racket rods 93 and 94, which have teeth faces 931 and 941 on outer ends thereof, are slidable received in the round channels 911 and 921 respectively. Two elastic members 95 and 96 are disposed at the fixed jaw 91 and the movable jaw 92 respectively for pushing the racket rods 93 and 94 respectively.
In use, user drives the movable jaw 92 moving, toward the fixed jaw 91 to make the teeth faces 931 and 941 of the fixed jaw 91 and the movable jaw 92 holding a nut N. After that, user can turn the adjustable wrench 90 clockwise to drive the nut N to turn. On the contrary, when user turns the adjustable wrench 90 counterclockwise, the nut N will drive the racket rods 93 and 94 sliding into the round channels 911 and 921, such that the adjustable wrench 90 can turn backward but without driving the nut N to turn. Thus, the adjustable wrench 90 can turn a nut or a bolt without having to disengage and reengage the nut or the bolt repeatedly.
Hereunder are the disadvantages of the conventional reversible adjustable wrench 90 as described above:
1. The adjustable wrench 90 defines the teeth faces 931 and 941 of the racket rods 93 and 94 to hold the edges of the nut N. It will easy to damage the nut N when turning.
2. The adjustable wrench 90 is to turn the nuts in a range of different dimensions. It will have nuts of specific dimensions, which cannot be held by the teeth faces 931 and 941 stably.
3. If user drives the movable jaw 92 too close to the fixed jaw 91, the racket rods 93 and 94 will be pushed into the round channels 911 and 921 and the fixed jaw 91 and the movable jaw 92 will, be against the nut N directly. Thus, the adjustable wrench 90 will loose the capability of reversible turning the nut.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a reversible adjustable wrench, which has the capability of reversible turning a nut or a bolt but without the drawbacks as described above.
According to the objective of the present invention, an adjustable wrench comprises a handle having a fixed jaw and a guiding slot at an end of the handle. The fixed jaw has at least one stopping portion thereon. A movable jaw has an end thereof slidable received in the guiding slot of the handle. An adjusting worm is to drive the movable jaw moving toward and away from the fixed jaw. A rotatable device is pivoted at the fixed jaw to be turned relative to the fixed jaw. The rotatable device has a holding portion facing the movable jaw, and an elastic member is disposed between the fixed jaw and the rotatable device to drive the holding portion of the rotatable device turning to the tip end of the fixed jaw for the rotatable being against the topping portion of the fixed jaw, such that the holding portion of the rotatable device only can be turned to the proximal end of the fixed jaw.